


Cold Blood

by fanlicous



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Murder, psychotic aj, rip tenn, sad clem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanlicous/pseuds/fanlicous
Summary: AJ has just killed Tennessee in cold blood, and now Clementine is left lost.





	Cold Blood

AJ's face was covered in blood, the five-year-old's hands trembling as he inhaled sharp breaths, a shaky hand grasping tightly onto his gun.

The young boy couldn't control his impulses, and so now he was standing over the corpse of Tennessee. It wasn't supposed to be like this, and the word murderer repeated over and over in the child's brain on a loop. He had just killed – murdered – Tenn, his supposed friend, due to a fit of anger. AJ had felt so angry at the older boy's incompetence, something inside him just snapped.

"I–I didn't mean to do it," AJ stammered, hearing Clementine's frantic footsteps as she gazed at the scene before her with wide, brown eyes.

"AJ," she breathed in horror, "oh my God."

"I didn't mean to do it, Clem," AJ tried to defend himself, voice growing anxious. "I just got really mad. It's like when I killed Marlon. You said I was justified!"

Tears filled Clementine's eyes as she reluctantly glanced down at the boy whom she adored more than anything else in the world – the boy who she had been raising for the past five years, the boy who was covered in the blood of an innocent being.

"What do we do now, Clem?" AJ innocently asked, seeming to relax significantly. "Do we hold a funeral? Like how we held one for Marlon?"

"I. . ." the sixteen-year-old girl trailed off.

As Clementine began to sob, helpless and unsure of what to do, AJ affectionately wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," the boy genuinely said, voice disturbingly sweet. "Don't be sad."

Clementine trembled, mouth dry. Despite everything, and despite the horrors AJ had committed, she knew she still adored him. She was just at a complete and utter loss, experiencing a sense of failure beyond words. What would Lee think?

"I love you back," she whispered dully, noticing AJ's smile grow, the blood on his face making him look like a maniac as he gently nuzzled his head into her neck, the boy feeling comforted.

"I'll always protect you, Clem," AJ muttered in a soft voice.

AJ was all she had, and she was all that he had – they only had each other. So, despite his cold blooded murder, she would still continue to unconditionally love him.


End file.
